una carta de Edmundo Dantes
by esponja
Summary: secretamente el conde deja una carta para la unica persona estuvo a su lado sin perdir nada.


**Una carta de Edmundo Dantes.**

_**Por fin, termine de ver la serie anime Gankutsuou: Count of Monte Cristo. Es muy buena la idea de poner Alberto como personaje una de las mejores versiones del conde de monte Cristo, que he visto. Pero para mi gusto dejando al conde vivo en esta versión pudieron haber dado un final más fiel la obra original, y una continuación basada en la mano de la muerte. La mano de la muerte no fue escrita por **_**Alexander Dumas, pero creo que encajaría bien en esta versión.**

**Viendo los últimos capítulos de la serie, se me ocurrió esta idea. La historia ocurre cinco años, después de la muerte del conde de monte-Cristo el día de la coronación de la princesa Haydee.**

* * *

Todo estaba listo, el gran banquete, el palacio decorado y los invitados. Pero en el rostro de la princesa había tristeza. Bertuccio, Ali y Bautista esperaban detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Mientras se arreglaba lagrimas caí de sus ojos. Entones Bertuccio, Ali y Bautista entran a la habitación, y mientras hacen una reverencia. Ali tenía uno pequeño cofre entre las manos. Ali se acerca a ella y le entrega el cofre.

-¿Qué es? Pregunto.

-es un réglalo de nuestro señor. Dijo Bertuccio con los brazos cruzados.-para usted princesa, para su tesoro mas preciado.

Haydee quedó sorprendida. Sabía que su señor ya no estaba.

Bautista continuo:-vera usted, un día el conde llamó a su habitación. Creo, que en momento de lucidez; nos dijo, que cuidemos de usted si algo le pasara. Tal vez, en fondo sabía cómo terminar.

Bertuccio prosigue:-el nos dio el cofre para usted dijo, que era su madre. Además, el conde siempre nos dijo, que usted era su tesoro mas preciado. Tenía miedo, que su ángel terminará manchado, por su venganza. Por eso cuando llegamos a parís, le dio su libertad. Todos días me preguntaba, se fue. Mi respuesta siempre era la misma.

La princesa se aferro al cofre, como si fueran los brazos del conde.

Bertuccio se dio cuenta, que necesitaba estar a solas. Dijo, a Ali y Bautista que se fueran. El también salió.

Haydee se quedó sola. Ella se sento en la cama, y mientras abre el cofre. Encuentra en ella lo siguiente: arena del planeta tierra posiblemente de Marsella, una pequeña concha, un caracol, un medallón de plata con la foto de un hombre y mujer morenos con un pequeño de uno año, con una pequeña descripción en francés:_** para mi amada María y mi hijo Edmundo.**_ Además una carta para Haydee.

Haydee abre la carta y leer.

* * *

_Mi querida y fiel Haydée:_

_¿Crees, que ser el conde de monte-Cristo? es un hombre frio, despiadado y cruel. Me conformaba con ser Edmundo Dantes, un hombre simple con una vida simple. Pero la culpa es de Fernando Mondego, Julian Danglars y Gerard Villefort ahora sentirán ira de mi venganza aunque pierda mi alma._

_Lo único, que preocupa a mi corazón ya casi sin vida. Eres tú mi ángel, el monstro en mi interior terminara manchado tu alma. Me gusta verte tocar el arpa siempre hago a escondidas, sí como David cuando tocaba su arpa daba paz a Saúl, tú me das paz cierro mis ojos; por un momento imagino como seria una vida contigo, llena amor y felicidad. Tú y yo juntos comenzado de nuevo, con nosotros hijos con tu cara de ángel. Porque te quiero como hija, hermana y mujer, eres todo para mí. Después despierto de mi sueño recuerdo tu dolor y el mío el sentimiento de venganza vuelve a mí. Me doy cuenta ya tarde, vendí mi alma al demonio hace mucho. No puedo darte felicidad, pronto el demonio en mi interior se apoderara de mi cuerpo._

_Te dejo lo queda de Edmundo Dantes, la arena de Marsella, que tocaron sus manos, la concha de la buena suerte; que siempre llevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El caracol, que siempre escuchaba antes de dormir cuando era uno niño. El medallón de plata con la foto ese hombre cuando era uno niño feliz e inocente. El medallón de plata de su madre. Uno corazón, que se quedo con ganas de decir: te quiero, Haydee._

_Tus sueños; son mis sueños._

_Tu vida; es mi vida._

_Vive por los dos._

_Edmundo Dantes: conde de monte-Cristo._

* * *

Haydee rompe en sollozos.

Fin.


End file.
